The present invention relates to an arrangement for filling beverages into containers.
Filling arrangements are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,138,355. The arrangement is provided with a vertically movable filling pipe which has the advantage in that the exchange of containers can be performed in a position in which the filling pipe is withdrawn upwardly so that the container is fully released. At the same time, the container can be moved only in one plane without lifting thereof. The known construction is provided for still beverages which can be filled without pressure. The means for lifting the filler pipe may be arranged without difficulty, since they project outside the filling device and are there connected by gears to a drive shaft in the atmosphere. However, this construction is not suitable for use as a counter-pressure filler apparatus in whch the interior of the filling device is under considerable pressure, e.g. 6 bars. The sliding seal on the filler pipe would present considerable problems.